After the rain, the sun
by Mel.wtf
Summary: BL?  Ryo est LA star du lycée. Mais, il rêva, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plus de 6 ans... Et qui est donc ce fameux Yamashita?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** After the rain, the sun...  
**Genre:** Yaoi, drame(?)  
**Couple:** T'as qu'à lire l'histoire, et tu le sauras =P  
**Disclaimers:** Et oui! Danny m'appartient! Mais Ryo et Pi nan T^T. Johnny Kitagawa ne veut , mais vraiment pas, les partager

PARTIE ONE

_Comme chaque jours, il était assis à cette table. Comme chaque jours, il devait écouter ce monologue si ennuyant. Comme chaque jours, il devait supporter ces longues heures interminables à noter sur une feuille tout ce qui était dit par ce cher professeur. Comme chaque jours, il allait dans ce lycée pourri. Ces vrais, il détestait venir dans cet endroit où les adultes vous traités de haut, et faisant semblant de porter un minimum d'intérêt à votre personne. Il faisait pourtant parti des élèves ayant des résultats excellents, ces camarades de classes l'appréciaient et c'était réciproque, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sécher des cours quand il n'avait vraiment pas le goût d'y aller.  
Il s'appelait Ryo Nishikido, âgé de 17 ans, il appartenait à ce type d'adolescent populaire, qui brillait autant pour sa beauté que pour son intelligence, mais ne laissant rien paraître. Dans son lycée, qui était mixte, il était énormément adulé, ayant même un fan club crée par de jeunes pucelles effarouchées, quasi hystériques, et ça, dès qu'il apparut aux portes ouvertes pour les nouveaux élèves. Pourtant, il était mauvais perdant, hurlait facilement après les autres, aimant taquiner plus jeunes que lui... Les filles rêvaient de sortir avec lui et les garçons cherchaient absolument à faire partie de son cercle d'ami. Bref, Ryo Nishikido était la 'star' du lycée.

_Cette journée commençait comme toutes les autres, enfin, pas tout à fait... Ce matin là, Ryo se leva de mauvaise humeur. Il avait fait un rêve, tout ce qui a de plus banale, mais il ne s'en rappelait plus, et pourtant, ça le troublait. En cours, il essayait de se remémorer, mais en vain... juste une silhouette lui revenait en mémoire, cette main qui le caressait délicatement sur son corps, mais plus rien, c'était le trou noir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut plus que surpris quand il entendit le bruit d'un livre s'abattant sur 'quelque chose' et que ce quelque chose n'était autre que le sommet de son crâne. La douleur s'étendit sur le haut de sa tête. Il lâcha un léger 'aïe' et leva lentement ses yeux vers son 'cher' professeur de mathématiques, qui n'était autre que le coupable de cet acte.

_-Alors Nishikido, on plane ? Vous vous croyez assez important pour ne pas écouter mon cours ?  
_-M..  
_-Ah ne m'interrompez pas ! Monsieur profite du fait qu'il soit bon élève pour faire le bazar dans mon cours ?  
_-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais moi ?  
_-Mais rien du tout ! C'est pour ça ! Tu dors en classe, et tu arrives par je ne sais quel moyen de tricher durant les évaluations ! Et ne me dîtes pas le contraire ! Je trouverais votre technique !  
_-N...  
_-Vous êtes un déchet comme tous les gens de votre espèce et...

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de finir que Nishikido commença à se lever pour lui faire face. Si il ne se retenait pas, il l'aurait envoyer à l'hôpital cet adulte de merde mais une main va se poser sur son épaule et le fuit s'asseoir. Il rageait intérieurement, s'en quitter des yeux son 'ennemi'. Ce dernier eut un sourire satisfait et plutôt fier, bien que quelques instants plus tôt, il avait blêmi en voyant son élève serrer son poing, près à le lui foutre sur le nez. Et, gardant toujours ce 'rictus' sur son visage disgracieux, il lui annonça fièrement :

_-Nishikido, 2 heures de colle pour toi ! 

*A l'heure de la pause de midi !*

_Notre 'héro' se fraya un chemin 'discrètement' à travers la foule. Il avait fuit lâchement son groupe 'd'amis' pour aller se réfugier seul quelques parts. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de manger seuls mais bizarrement, ce jour là, il n'avait qu'une envie : être loin de tous ces gens pour réfléchir calmement. Son rêve le tourmentait, il n'en faisait jamais normalement depuis ses 11 ans. Assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant vers le toit, il méditait. Il commença à péter un câble tout seul, n'ayant aucune réponse à ses questions. Alors qu'il allait jeter furieusement sa boite de bento dans le mur, espérant comme ça que cela résoudrait cette affaire, il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il se retourna, prêt à engueuler celui qui avait osé le déranger dans ses songes, mais se calma en voyant son vieil ami et répondit à l'appel :

_-Et bien Danny, tu m'as retrouver !  
_-Tu crois quoi ? Nos cerveaux sont reliés ! Je sais exactement où tu trouves à chaque moment !

Ryo ria doucement. Il connaissait Danny depuis le collège et après qu'ils se soient battus en deuxième année, ils ne se sont plus jamais quitter. Leur relation était bien ambiguë et beaucoup de rumeur tournait autour d'eux.  
Danny était français, des yeux gris-bleu-vert très jolis. Ces cheveux, mi longs, étaient châtains avec des reflets rouges, qui étaient tout sauf naturelles. Son accent en faisait craqué plus d'uns et d'unes. Elle n'était pas très grande en taille mais en avaient étalés des 2 fois plus gros qu'elle. Oui, Danny était une fille bien qu'aux premiers abords, on aurait pu croire un garçon.  
De son vrai nom Mélissa, elle s'auto nomma Danny dès son entrée aux collèges. A part les professeurs, tout le monde l'appela comme cela.  
Même aux lycées, elle portait l'uniforme masculin. On la qualifiait de Tom boy, et été même plutôt populaire sur le net.  
Avec Ryo, ils avaient fait les 400 coups, et on même couché ensemble une fois, mais sans ressentir des sentiments autres qu'amicaux.  
Oui, Ryo l'adorait et ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle. Tout ceci était réciproque.  
Danny remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'assit à côté de lui doucement, et ne dit rien, attendant que Nishikido fasse le premier pas.

_-Danny, j'ai fais un rêve hier soir...

Ce qui aurait pu être banale dans une discussion entre amis fut tout autre chose pour eux deux. Ryo ne rêvait jamais, jamais depuis l'accident d'il y à 6 ans...

_-Et... qu'est ce que c'était ?  
_-Je ne sais plus vraiment... une silhouette, une main qui me caressait le dos...  
_-... bon signe ou mauvais d'après toi ?  
_-Je n'en sais strictement rien...

Danny resta silencieuse et grignota tels un lapin son petit repas.

_-Alors, à ce qu'il paraît, tu t'es fait coller 2 heures par Kuroshima-sensei !  
_-Mais ouai ! Cet enfoiré m'a collé 2 heures parce que je ne l'écoutais pas ! Il s'est enflammé tout seul !  
_-Hahaha ! Pas de chance, hein ? Et puis tu sais très bien que ça fait depuis le début de l'année qu'il cherche absolument à te coller par n'importe quel moyen ! Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs...

Des bruits de pas stoppèrent leur conversation. Tous les deux se retournèrent pour savoir qui était le nouveau venu.  
Ce dernier leur faisait face, mais un peu en retrait, il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose sans y parvenir. Ryo le connaissait. Ce jeune homme, Yamashita Tomohisa comme il s'appelait, était un de ses camarades de classe. Il n'avait aucun ami, et restait toujours dans son coin, sans jamais venir parler aux autres. Bien qu'il soit si introverti, de nombreuses filles étaient amoureuses de lui. On n'allait pas mentir, sa beauté égalisait celle de Ryo et son aura qui disait 'approche toi pas de moi' lui donnait un certain charme et le rendait très mystérieux.  
Ryo n'était jamais parvenu à avoir un dialogue assez long avec lui pour pouvoir le connaître assez, ce qui, il ne savait pourquoi, l'énervait du plus haut point.  
Les deux compères regardaient Yamashita en se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait.

_-Nishikido...  
_-Oui, c'est bien moi  
_-N... Ne vas pas aux heures de colles que t'as donné le prof...  
_-Bah pourquoi ? Je sais que c'est chiant mais...  
_-N'y vas pas. C'est un conseil.

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla. Ryo et Danny se regardèrent, interrogateur.

_-Il est bizarre ce mec, t'as jamais essayé de lui parler ?  
_-Si, une fois, bien qu'il soit dans ma classe, mais il me répondait que par oui ou non.  
_-Ah ouai, quand même... Mais d'après toi, pourquoi il te disait de ne pas y aller à ces retenus ?  
_-J'en sais mais vraiment, vraiment rien...  
_-Elles sont pour quand tes heures ?  
_-Samedi.  
_-Celui là ?  
_-Ouai, dans 3 jours... après les cours.  
_-Ah merde... tu comptes vraiment y aller ?  
_-Pas le choix.  
_-Ah ok.

Et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme à leurs habitudes. A la fin de leur pause, après leurs fameuses bataille de bouffes quotidiennes [ne faites pas comme eux, c'est pas bien de gâcher de la nourriture ] ils regagnèrent, chacun de leurs côtés leurs salles de classes respectives.

_*-J'ai beau tout faire, j'arrive pas à le calculer ce mec !*

Depuis la reprise des cours, Ryo ne détachait plus ses yeux du dos de Yamashita. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre à quoi il pouvait bien penser. C'était bizarre mais déjà depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Nishikido l'avait toujours trouvé fascinant. Quelque chose chez ce Yamashita l'intriguait du plus au point. Il pouvait passer des heures à le fixer sans arrêt, pour essayer de le calculer au moins une fois, mais cela finissait toujours par un échec. Avait-il des amis ? un petite amie ? Des frères et sœurs ? Impossible à savoir. Tomohisa était toujours dans sa coquille. Quand on l'interrogeait en cours, jamais il ne répondait vraiment. Ces notes étaient quasi excellentes, mais rien ne justifiait se comportement aussi étrange.

A la fin de cette journée, un mal de tête lui prit. A force de réfléchir intensément à 2 choses à la fois, son crâne explosait littéralement. Il rentra chez lui, ignorant ses jeunes groupies qui lui tendaient pleins de cadeaux en tout genre: nourritures, écharpes...  
Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'une personne l'observant en loin, espérant q'un jour, ils feront tous les deux ce chemins ensemble, main dans la main...


	2. Chapter 2

PARTIE TWO

_-Enfoiré !

Ryo dut éloigner son portable de son oreille le temps que son amie Danny puisse l'insulter à sa guise. Quand il entendit un bruit de toux, ce qui signifie qu'elle s'étouffait à cause de manque d'air, il osa prendre la parole.

_-Bon, le temps que tu meurs et ressuscite, je t'explique : j'ai complètement zappé ! Excuse moi... J'étais pressé et...  
_-Comment as-tu osé m'oublier ? N'as-tu pas honte de laisser une jeune fille seule dans la rue ?  
_-Une jeune fille ou ça ?  
_-Hahaha... t'es désopilant...  
_-Mais c'est que j'ai un maître de l'art, toi !  
_-... Bref... tu m'avais promis !  
_-Promis quoi ?  
_-Mais de m'accompagner à mon photoshoot !  
_-... C'était ce soir ?  
_-Ouiiiii !  
_-Merde... excuse moi, vraiment...  
_-Alors la ! Il faudra plus que des mots pour te faire pardonner !  
_-Que veux tu dire par là ?  
_-Devine, abruti !  
_-On verra bien demain... franchement, j'aurais vraiment voulu venir, mais j'ai complètement zappé...  
_-T'es sincère ?  
_-Tu me connais.  
_-Bon, tu viendras à la prochaine alors !  
_-Promis ! Tu me le noteras !  
_-En gros sur ta face ! Bye~

Et elle raccrocha enfin. Ryo regarda son téléphone un long moment : il n'avait pas meilleure réveil qu'elle ! A n'importe quel heure de la nuit, elle pouvait appeler. Cette insomniaque ! Par contre le matin, essaye de la sonner une fois avant 2h de l'après-midi, et elle devenait meurtrière !  
Le jeune homme regarda son réveil, 11h du soir. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas y être aller à ce photoshoot ! Peut être qu'un manager l'aurait remarqué, et l'aurais engagé...  
Dans le show-biz, oui, ça lui plairait bien. Il n'était pas mauvais en chant, et rien qu'à voir comme il pouvait enflammer la piste en boite, la danse ne lui poserait aucun problème, tout au contraire !  
C'est sur ces pensées qu'il rejoignit les bras de Morphée...

_Il était nu, juste le drap de soie lui couvrait une partie du bassin. La pièce où il se trouvait été sombre, tout était noir autour de lui. Le lit où il était étendu était rond [comme une tomate !], un matelas d'un confort sans limite qui épousait la forme de son corps. L'atmosphère était plus... qu'érotique. Oui, c'était bien le mot. Un doux parfum caramélisé flottait dans l'air. Mais ses yeux furent attirés par tout autre chose, une silhouette s'approchait.  
Tout d'abord, se fut une figure indistincte. Pourtant, plus elle s'approchait, plus elle devenait claire. Le corps était semblable à celui d'Apollon, il avait le teint halé, de fins muscles étaient dessinés sur ce torse imberbe. C'était un homme, oui, un homme dans sa tenue d'Adam.  
Il se pencha sur celui étendu sur le lit. Ryo entendait son corps battre à tout allure plus son compagnon se rapprochait. Il sentait ses mains qui parcouraient délicatement son torse. La douceur était sans limite. Il étouffa un cri quand elles descendirent vers le nombril, puis sur le bassin...  
Le visage de son 'amant', comme on pouvait l'appelé, se rapprochait du sien. Il lui mordit délicatement la joue, puis l'embrassa tendrement jusqu'à prendre ses lèvres. Il se laissait faire, le désir l'envahissait...

_- ! Réveille toi petit homme ! Tu vas être en retard !

Ryo se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix...

_-Maman... je vais te tuer si tu continue !  
_-Oh ! Mais Ryonounet comment oses tu menacer ta mère ? Fils indigne !  
_-Quoi ? Qui est le plus indignes entre nous deux ? Qui a failli provoquer une crise cardiaque à l'autre ?  
_-Oh ! Fais pas ta chochotte ! Allez prépare toi ! Tu vas être très en retard... enfait, il te reste environ 10 minutes...  
_-Quoi ?

Il sauta du lit et commença à se déshabiller. Il s'arrêta pour voir que sa mère était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte...

_-Mais tu vois pas que je me déshabille ?  
_-Oh mais c'est normal pour une mère de vouloir voir son fils comment il a grandi !  
_-J'ai plus 10 ans !  
_-Mais Ryonounet...  
_-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !  
_-Fils indigne !

Et elle s'en alla, genre elle était vexée [vous avez jamais vu votre mère le faire ? xD] et Ryo put enfin finir de se préparer. Après s'être coiffée, il descendit les marches 3 par3 et alla chercher son bento et un petit dèj'.  
Il sortit à toute trombe de sa maison. Il regarda sa montre, et constata que sa mère... s'était foutu de sa gueule... Maintenant, il lui restait 30 min, juste le temps qu'il lui fallait pour y aller à pied. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour apercevoir sa mère entrain de pouffer de rire et lui faire un petit signe pour lui dire au revoir.  
Tout en grommelant, il vint rejoindre Danny qui l'attendait comme à son habitude devant chez lui.

Tout le long du chemin, ils restèrent silencieux. Aucuns des deux n'étaient du matin. Ryo repensait à ce rêve. La silhouette... c'était celle d'un homme ! et cet homme avait été si tendre avec lui...

_-Alors ? Ce rêve ? Tu me racontes ?

Danny sembla en forme tout à coup, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant quand on la connaissait assez bien qu'elle dormait debout le matin. La curiosité est un vilain défaut mais elle passa l'éponge dessus. Ryo savait que si il ne lui disait pas, elle le ferait chier toute la journée avec.

_-Comment sais-tu que j'ai encore rêvé cette nuit ?  
_-Nos cerveaux !

Et telles une saturnienne, elle dessina un fil imaginaire dans l'air qui reliaient leurs deux cerveaux.

_-T'es vraiment flippante des fois ...  
_-On me le dit souvent... enfin bref, alors, ce rêve ?  
_-Et ben j'étais allongé sur un lit, et la silhouette est apparut. Elle s'est approchée de moi et...  
_-Elle était belle ? Elle ressemblait à quoi ?  
_-... elle s'est allongée au dessus de moi, m'a caressé le torse. Puis on s'est embrassée, c'était très tendre, et j'ai eu beaucoup... de plaisir à le faire...

Ces 5 derniers mots, il les avait dit dans un chuchotement. Le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues. Il n'osait pas lui dire que cette silhouette appartenait à un homme...

_-Dis moi, cette silhouette, c'était pas celle d'un homme par hasard ?

Danny avait touché dans le mile. Ryo devint rouge écrevisse et balbutiait que non, bien sûr que non ! [tu sais pas mentir Ryo-chan !]

_-Wouaaahh... Alors tu serais gay !  
_-Mais nan !  
_-Oh que si ! Enfait, t'as toujours été un gay refoulé ! C'est pour ça qu'on a couché ensemble, je ressemble tellement un garçon alors que je suis une fille, ça a du te perturber...  
_-Putain Danny ! Chuchote merde ! JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-GAY  
_-Allez, arrête de te mentir ! Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais, mais tu le nies ! C'est pas bien, tu vas en souffrir toute ta vie ! Assume merde !  
_-Danny, j'ai besoins de réfléchir là...  
_-Sache une chose Ryo, je serais toujours à tes côtés, tu seras toujours mon meilleur pote...  
_-Merci...  
_-Et puis, si tu cherches un mec, je connais plein de gay célibataire, et je suis sûr que tu leur plairais...  
_-Mais ça va pas nan ?  
_-Fais pas ton timide ! Et puis, il ressemblait à qui celui de ton rêve ?  
_-Il ressemblais à...

Et là, il se stoppa. Ils étaient arrivés devant sa classe, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Au même moment, Yamashita Tomohisa fit son apparition Tous les deux se fixèrent du regard un long moment et à près un bref 'salut', Tomo alla à sa place.  
Ryo resta cloîtré à l'entrée de la porte, alors que pleins de groupies et pseudos amis l'entouraient, en espérant qu'un de ces jours, Danny et Ryo leurs porteraient plus que de la camaraderie pour eux. La Tomboy fixa son ami pendant un moment puis fit un sourire au coin.

_-Je vois... bonne chance Ryo !

Et elle s'en alla, laissant la star émergée de ses propres pensées, et qui ne comprit pas ce qu'elle sous-entendait.  
Il rentra dans la classe comme à son habitude, et s'assit à sa table. Tous ça lui tourmentait l'esprit. Mais à quoi ressemblait le visage de son rêve ? il était sûr qu'il ne lui était pas étranger... Mais pourquoi rêvait-il maintenant, après tant d'année ?  
Et puis, il sourit enfin, Yamashita Tomohisa lui avait enfin dit bonjour depuis qu'il se connaissait.


	3. Chapter 3

PARTIE THREE

_-Yamashita, Nishikido, restez tous les deux à la fin du cours s'il vous plait...

La fin de la journée venait de sonner. Les élèves quittèrent les lieux assommés par la voix affreusement monotone de leur professeur d'histoire, bien content de pouvoir rentrer chez eux et se reposés. Sauf nos deux interpellés, qui se demandaient bien tout les deux ce qu'on leur voulait. Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal ? A part à avoir provoquer des bagarres entre filles, se querellant pour celle qui touchera la première le corps de nos 2 idoles, ils ne pensaient ne pas avoir créer de problème. A part si cela concernait quelque chose de plus grave ? La mort d'un de leurs proches, mais pourquoi l'autre serait concerné ? Peut être qu'on voulait leur confier qu'ils étaient tous les deux des guerriers de l'espace, ou des sortes d'élus qui doivent sauver le monde ? A cette pensée, Ryo se ressaisit, non vraiment, il faut qu'il fasse attention à l'influence de Danny des fois, pour ne pas passer pour un débile...  
Alors, il alla au bureau de son prof' pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait, Yamashita restant en retrait. Ce dernier semblait pensif, ce qui le rendait mélancolique... Non non, Ryo ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par des pensées si peu catholique envers son camarade... quoique...

_-Yamashita, Nishikido, si je vous ai demandé de rester après les cours... et ben... c'est tout simplement, et ben, que vous devez faire le nettoyage de la classe... et ben, a demain !  
_-Quoi ? C'était pas lundi normalement ?  
_-Ah et ben... finalement non ! Bon, voila les clés du placard à balais ! Refermez bien derrière vous ! Au revoir...

Et ce cher professeur laissa les deux jeunes hommes seuls dans la classe et s'en alla. Ryo, fou de rage, se retourna tout en essayant de gardant un minimum de sang froid vers son binôme... qui était resté impassible.

L'atmosphère était plus que lourde. Aucuns des deux n'avaient prononcés un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Ryo n'osait pas... Les raisons ? Déjà d'une : en colère ; leur salle était sûrement la salle la plus dégueulasse de tout le bâtiment avec tous ces papiers par terre, le sol pleins de boues et on ne sait quoi d'autre... un débile avait fait aussi éclater une cartouche d'encre par terre pour asperger son camarade... on pouvait voir un cafard longer le mur... tout ça donnait la gerbe...  
Et de deux : il se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de la présence de Yamashita. Il avait compris, bien un peu tard, l'allusion de Danny. Mais nan, pas possible, ça serait vraiment lui ? Comment osait-il fantasmer sur un de ses camarades de classe, un garçon qui plus est !  
Abruti ! Abruti !

_-A quoi tu joues Enfait ?

Yamashita le regardait, comme un adulte regardait un enfant se conduire bizarrement. Ryo parut surpris, mais le fut encore plus lorsqu'il découvrit, qu'inconsciemment, il s'était tapé la tête avec le manche à balai. Mais quel con...

_-Hein, quoi ? AAAHHHHHHHH !Aahh... c'est une techniques pour pouvoir faire rentrer dans le crâne les leçons... tu sais, je ne suis pas très aux points pour le prochains examens... Hahahaha !

Merci Danny, il devait le prendre pour un fou maintenant [nan ? à peine...xD] Il continua à balayer rageusement, et légèrement blasé sur les bords... A part eux deux et quelques personnes du personnels qui restés aux rez-de-chaussée, ils étaient seuls... Le cœur de Ryo battait à la chamade... Et merde... dire qu'il se croyait hétéro depuis si longtemps... Bon, il ne pouvait le nier, Yamashita était vraiment beau, avait un charme étrange qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Et ce corps, ohlalala, ce corps ! Apollon faisait pâle figure à ces côtés...  
Il reprit sa tâche pénible et s'aperçut qu'il devait nettoyer cette fameuse flaque d'encre. Tout d'abord, il passa de l'eau et du savon dessus, sans succès... bon, il frotta plus fort, sans succès non plus... Furieux, il tourna la tête vers son binôme, qui était tranquillement assis à une chaise à... il faisait quoi au juste ? Pourquoi le regardait il, en ayant l'air de... s'amuser ? Ce fut la première fois que Ryo le vit esquisser un sourire. Wouhaaa... plus sexy, tu meurs...

_-Tu pourrais m'aider non ?

IL était déjà en colère, mais la ! Voir que cet homme, Yamashita pouvait lui faire un effet pareil, ça l'énervait encore plus.

_-Je crois... qu'on aura besoin d'un produit plus puissant...  
_-Ah oui ?  
_-Oui, du White Spirit©, t'en trouveras dans le placard à balais...  
_-En gros, moi je me bouge le cul pendant que toi, tu te reposes ?

_-C'est bon, j'ai compris...

Après avoir donné un, léger, coup de pied dans la table où s'était assis Yamashita, il se dirigea dans le couloir, et arriva enfin devant la porte. Il entra à l'intérieur, la lumière ne marchant plus... génial, il allait devoir chercher à tâtons...  
D'un seul coup, un grand bruit derrière lui résonna, le peu réseau de lumière qu'il avait disparu. Il se retourna et comprit que la porte s'était renfermée derrière lui. Il chercha la poignée, et essaya de rouvrir, mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé : il était bloqué. Sa respiration se coupa, le manque d'air se fit sentir. Une impression de déjà vint s'installer en lui. Non, pourquoi ? Lui qui avait tenté d'oublier ce qui s'était passé 6 ans plutôt... Il recula et se cogna le dos contre l'étagère. La douleur se propageait tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et quelque chose explosa par terre. L'odeur du produit qui se répandait sur le sol lui monta à la tête ; le voilà le fameux White Spirit©. Il se sentit mal, tous les souvenirs les plus obscurs refirent surfaces. Il était terrorisé. Tous ses membres tremblaient, et un début de migraine apparut. Il croyait mourir, toute cette obscurité... non ! Il devait sortir mais plus rien ne répondait en lui. Il devenait de plus en plus vide pendant que les minutes passèrent.

_-Au secours, à l'aide...

Cette plainte, il la sortit en utilisant toutes ces forces restantes, mais était elle trop faible pour qu'on l'entendent ?  
Il se mit en boule, il allait crever... Mourir comme ça... c'était tellement con... Il ne savait même pas les vrais raisons : asphyxie ou de trouille ? Ses forces diminuèrent peu à peu... il se sentait sombrer...  
Alors que ces paupières se fermèrent peu à peu, un choc sourd le fit sursauter. Cela venait de la porte. Un deuxième se fit entendre puis un troisième et un grand réseau de lumière l'aveugla. Où devait se trouver la porte, normalement, la silhouette d'un jeune homme s'y tenait debout. Tout était flou pour Ryo mais il reconnut Yamashita. Il se sentit soulever dans les airs. Il n'allait pas mourir alors. En levant, la tête, il put voir le visage de son sauveur. Ce dernier l'observait, avec un regard qui en disait long sur l'était de Ryo. Il devait vraiment faire peur à voir. Yamashita s'assit sur une chaise, et allongea Ryo sur lui. La tête de Ryo se trouvait sur les genoux de Tomohisa, tandis que ces jambes étaient posées sur une autre chaise. La scène lui fit rougir timidement.

_-Ryo, est ce que ça va ? T'as besoins d'eau ? Du sucre ? Je ne sais pas moi... merde...  
_-Laisse...

Yamashita posa sa main sur le front de Nishikido, et lui dégagea tendrement les cheveux collés. Ryo sortit peu à peu de sa terreur personnelle pour revenir peu à peu à la réalité.

_-Merci...  
_-Y'a pas de quoi...

Tout ça appartenait au passé, il devait tout oublier et se contenter du moment présent. Yamashita l'avait sauvé, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment


	4. Chapter 4

PARTIE FOUR

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que la scène qui s'était passé tout à l'heure était vraiment réelle...  
Comment se sentait-il Enfait ? Honteux ? ça, il l'imaginais bien... Il avait montré sa pire faiblesse à ce jeune homme. Pourtant, ce dernier ne s'était pas moqué de lui, ne l'avait pas abandonner à son sort... au contraire, il était venu le chercher et c'était occupé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en remette...  
Non, finalement, il avait été heureux, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Enfin, si, il le savait mais n'osais pas se l'avouer... pourtant, oui, pourtant, la tendresse de Yamashita lui avait fait tourné la tête ; à part si c'était la faute du White Spirit© ?

_-Nishikido ?

Cette voix qui l'appelait lui fit des frissons dans le dos. Non, ni de froid, ni de peur...

_-Oui ?  
_-Tu es sûr que tu peux rentrer tout seul chez toi ? T-tu tiens à peine debout...  
_-Non ne t'inquiète pas, et puis...

Alors qu'il allait le remercier, une voix l'interrompit, cette voix ne lui était pas méconnue, même un peu trop familière à son goût. Pourtant, dans un autre contexte, il aurait été content de l'entendre... était-ce le fait qu'il aurait préféré être seul avec Yamashita ?

_-Ryo ! Salut !  
_-Ah Danny, salut !  
_-Yamashita, salut !  
_-'lut...

Danny avait un grand sourire colgate sur le visage et véhicula son regard sur les deux adolescents en face d'elle. Pourtant, Ryo n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, une once de tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux... Qu'avait-elle ? Il tenta de la questionner silencieusement, mais elle fit semblant de rien voir.

_-Bon... je crois que je vais vous laissez maintenant que Danny est là...  
_-Yamashita !  
_-Humm ?  
_-...merci... beaucoup... et j'ai confiance en toi, tu ne répéteras à personne, promis ?  
_-Promis

Ryo lui avait dit ça dans un chuchotement pour que Yamashita soit le seul à entendre, bien qu'il savait que ce dernier n'irait sûrement rien répéter aux autres... Il le regarda s'éloigner silencieusement et admira ce dos celui d'un homme mélancolique... il n'y avait pas plus beau tableau à peindre que celui-là...  
Danny observa son ami longuement, oui, il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux beaux gosses, elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux dessus. Au fond d'elle, ça lui faisait mal mais bon... que pouvait elle y faire ?

_-Et ben ! A ce que je vois, ça marche bien entre vous deux ! T'as fais un pas Ryo !  
_-C'est pas ce que tu crois...  
_-Oh ! Arrête ! T'as l'air tout épanouis et... mais... t'as l'air malade ! Qu'est ce qui c'est...  
_-Je suis resté bloqué dans le placard...

Ils s'étaient arrêter tout les deux dans leur marche. Danny lui prit le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face. Elle le regardait inquiet.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mieux, Yamashita m'a sorti de là...  
_-Ah bah... quand je disais qui était arrivé quelque chose entre vous deux !  
_-Mais si je te dis que...  
_-Il t'a sauvé tel un prince ! Que c'est mignon ! On dirait un conte de fée !  
_-Mais...  
_-Avoue ! T'es amoureux de lui, nan ?

Ryo la regarda intensément et essaya de trouver une réponse juste. Amoureux ? D'un homme ? Nan, ce n'était pas possible ! Lui qui avait tant de succès avec la gente féminine ! Pourtant, et bien pourtant ... il pensait à Yamashita tout le temps, et ça depuis qu'il l'avait vu arrivé en cours de l'année dernière. Oui, cet homme ne le laissait pas indifférent. Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il l'apercevait, et puis, ses rêves étaient basés sur lui...  
Il sentit la pression sur son bras s'atténuer et vit que Danny avait baissé les yeux et c'était éloigné de quelques pas. Il voulut savoir ce qu'elle avait mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

_-C'est bon... j'ai compris

Elle lui tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord d'un mur et garda toujours la tête baissée.

_-Je croyais m'être fait à l'idée, mais je me suis trompée à ce que je vois...

On pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur les traits de Ryo. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le ton qu'avait employé son ami ne prévoyait rien de bon. Ça le rendait triste tout au fond de lui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

_-Danny, je te dégoûte ?

L'interpellée se retourna, et lui fit un sourire forcée, sans tout au fois le fixé dans les yeux. Elle se tenait les deux mains dans le dos.

_-Bien sûr que non, abruti ! C'est juste que... enfin ! Tu ne devines pas ?  
_-Bah... non...  
_-Ryo...

Elle s'avança vers lui, tout doucement et osa enfin affronter son regard. Jamais Ryo n'aurait deviné ce qui était arrivé. Si on lui avait dit, il se serait moqué de la personne. Oui, Danny avait posé délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser ni chaste, mais ni trop vulgaires. Ryo resta abasourdit pendant un long moment. Non, ne lui dites pas que c'est cela, non !

_-Danny ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu...  
_-Ryo, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que je te connais, ok ?  
_-M...  
_-Nan, laisse tomber, c'est voué à l'échec...  
_-Excuse moi...  
_-Ah non ! Pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! Pas d'excuse ! T'y es pour rien... Je savais que j'avais aucune chance, et pourtant...  
_-Danny...  
_-Ah merde ! Je ne voulais pas te faire culpabiliser ! Je me sens con... On se dirait dans une scène d'un drama, c'est trop ringard.  
_-Mélissa...

Ryo ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme autre chose qu'un ami. Il avait même un peu de mal de la considérer comme une fille. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et sentit son cœur se pincer. Cela n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça, non jamais.

_-Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appeler comme ça...  
Bon, je te laisse maintenant ! Et bon, fais comme si rien ne s'était passé ! d'accord ? Allez, tchao !

Et elle s'en alla, faisant un signe de la main, ne détournant pas son regard du chemin devant elle. Et quand elle fut arrivée dans le petit parc à une centaine de mètres du lycée, elle s'assit sur le banc libre sous le boulot. En face d'elle, un petit garçon et une petite fille jouaient au papa et à la maman. Elle eut un léger petit rire jaune et laissa une larme coulée le long de sa joue.

Ryo continuait sa route jusqu'à chez lui. Il se sentait déchirer des deux côtés. Il avait fait du mal à une personne qu'il aimait beaucoup. Etait-ce si dur d'être humain ? Il s'arrêta, s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. Il ne sut combien de minutes il resta là jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une présence en face de lui.

_-Tu te sens encore mal ?  
_-Mal au cœur...  
_-Bah viens, je te ramène...

Yamashita lui tendit une bouteille d'eau que Ryo accepta. Ce dernier ne savait pas pourquoi son camarade était encore dans les parages, mais n'osa pas poser la question. Ils continuèrent la route tout les deux en restant silencieux. La présence de Tomohisa le réconfortait, elle l'aida même à légèrement oublier l'évènement qui eut lieu un peu plus tôt.

_-...Je vais peut être te paraître chiant, mais c'est demain que t'as ton heure de colle avec Kuroshima ?  
_-Ouai... ça me fait chier d'y allez, mais bon...  
_-Fais attention à lui.  
_-Pourquoi ?

Yamashita ignora la dernière question posée. A un carrefour, il se retourna vers Ryo, le salua puis s'en alla du côté opposé. Nishikido le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne put le voir et pris la route de gauche qui le mena chez lui, plus qu'épuisé par cette journée. 


End file.
